tacky_randomfandomcom-20200213-history
Blindside
'''Blindside '''is the penultimate episode of The Crucible. Featuring * Brandon Castro * Clayton Sawyer * Delilah Odom * Danny Lee * Jaxon Beck * Rebecca Cecil * Ryan Lawrenson-Torres * Tricia Lopez Storyline Tricia, Jaxon, and Delilah return to the mansion after their cruise, surprised to see the rest of the cast waiting for them by the door. Danny stands up and says he wanted to publically acknowledge that it was his idea to go after Rebecca because he felt she was working with everyone and couldn't be trusted. Rebecca reminds him that all eight of them are a team and can win together, and so she wants to get to know everyone as much as possible. Jaxon rebuts this by reminding her that she was the one who pushed to exclude himself and Clayton, and Rebecca snaps back that everyone in the house has their own free will, and she cannot force them to ignore anyone. Chase meets the contestants on the beach for the challenge. He explains that the goal of this challenge is to find bags of puzzle pieces scattered in the ocean and assemble a puzzle. Rebecca interrupts him, saying that everyone is experiencing so much tension that needs to be resolved that nobody besides her would even try. Ryan disagrees, saying he does his best in every challenge. The challenge begins, and Ryan is the only one attempting to work, with the rest of the cast lounging by the beach or swimming nearby to pass the time. Eventually, the time runs out and the contestants are declared losers. At the house, everyone immediately splits into two groups, Ryan, Rebecca and Brandon on one side, and Jaxon, Clayton, Danny and Delilah on the other, leaving Tricia as a swing vote. Seeing the opportunity, Tricia follows Rebecca's group to the backyard. Rebecca talks about targeting Danny instead of Delilah because Danny is less likely to win the elimination, and also less likely to choose to go against her. Ryan suggests voting for Jaxon, because of his rude attitude. Tricia agrees with Rebecca that targeting Danny is the best move to guarantee finale for Rebecca's group. Tricia later approaches Delilah, who reveals she intends to vote Rebecca to finally get rid of her, but Tricia suggests voting Brandon, who could help Rebecca win the final challenge, and stands as a bigger threat than Rebecca. Delilah is surprised and delighted by Tricia's plan, and decides to switch the vote to Brandon. Chase gathers the contestants to reveal the votes. For the first time, the votes tied between Danny and Brandon. Chase explains that in case of a tie between two contestants, those two contestants would automatically go into the elimination. Delilah immediately accuses Tricia of scheming to get Danny out against Brandon, but Tricia notes that she aimed for the people she thought would try to make everyone work as a team to split the money seven ways and that she intends to take home the money as the sole winner so she can pay off her mother's mortgage. The elimination consists of two parts, first, the contestants will weave a rope through a large dome, trying to tangle it as much as possible, and after, the contestants will try to undo the rope the other had tied. The first contestant to untie all of the ropes will win. The two set off tying ropes, while Danny moves very quickly, Brandon gets tangled up in his own web, slowing him down considerably. When the time comes to switch, Danny struggles to untie the few knots that Brandon had tied, while Brandon gets stuck inside of Danny's web. Danny manages to finish first, eliminating Brandon. Brandon kisses Rebecca for the first time and tells her he hopes they will be able to spend time together after the show. Rebecca agrees, and Brandon leaves, congratulating Danny on a well-earned win. Category:The Crucible